Cooking food on a rack is useful because it allows greater airflow around the food to be cooked, such as meats and poultry, for more consistently even cooking results. Typically, a rack is set into a roasting pan, and the food is placed onto the rack, all of which is placed into the oven for cooking. When moved to and from the oven, the rack holding the food can slide across the pan, which can cause hot juices in the pan to splash onto and burn a person's skin. The rack and the food held by the rack can also fall out of the pan if the person carrying the pan slips or fumbles. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cookware assembly incorporating a rack which overcomes or at least partially ameliorates the abovementioned disadvantages and which at least provides the public with a useful choice.